


Colours

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: A different song every chapter, Abusive Friendship, Based on animatics I'm making on my youtube channel, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Songfic, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, lots of refrences, the first chapter is just the world explination, this is gonna be long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Original fic about people corresponding with colours?I promise it makes sense.Lots of refrences.T for swearing.Different song every chapter.Enjoy!





	1. World Explination

How the world works:

Every person is born with a corresponding colour. They are the only person in the world with that colour. The colours are very specific so FFFFFF and FFFFFE would be different colours even though they are only slightly different. Their colour is shown through their hair and eye colour. So they're hair and eyes would be the same colour and different from everyone else in the world. Their parents colours wouldn't have anything to do with theirs.

Peoples names and usually just the html colour code but they are often nicknamed stuff like 'Orange' 'Violet' 'Scarlet' or 'Pink' and stuff like that.

The characters:

Red: #C25454  
Orange: #C38154  
Yellow: #C3B854  
Green: #5DC354  
Teal: #54C3AC  
Light Blue (Lb): #5494C1  
Blue: #5457C3  
Purple: #9154C3  
Pink: #B654C1


	2. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first and only chapter without a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff in 'these kind of quote marks' are thoughts (mostly) and stuff in "these kind of quote marks" are characters talking

'God class is boring.'

Really all Red wanted to be doing right then was being at home playing Oneshot. Not being in a boring grade 9 science class.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the boy 'What was his name again? Blue? Yeah Blue.' mumbling something under his breath.

"I would so much rather be playing Oneshot right now."

Red's mind blew up (not literally) 'OTHER PEOPLE KNOW ABOUT IT? IN MY SCHOOL?!?!!!?/!!!1!?!'

"Okay class I will be picking your partners."

'Aw shit I wasn't paying attention.'

"Yellow and Pink"

'Okay so I'm not with my crush.'

"LB and Green."

'Okay so I'm not with my other crush.'

"Orange and Brown."

"Purple and Teal."

'NOT WITH MY ONLY FRIEND EITHER? THIS IS RIGGED.'

"Red and Blue."

'Hey that's the guy who knows Oneshot! Aaannd probably also wasn't paying attention.'

The teacher kept on listing names as Red turned around in their seat to face Blue.

"Sooo we're partners."

"Yeah. And don't worry, I was paying attention."

"Di-did I-" 'His voice is surprisingly soothing, and yet '

"Say that out loud? Yeah. Anyways, we have to make a poster about a type of extreme environment. We're allowed to pick, so which one do you want to do?"

Red looked at the board. "I-I kinda- wait if I said the not paying attention thing out loud did I say the....other stuff.."

"Did you mean about Oneshot?"

"N- Yeah."

"Okay." Red was looking at the ground at this point but they could hear his smirk.

"Anyways, let's do the desert. I've always liked the desert! It's a nice thing to draw sometimes. And paint. It's usually just and excuse just to paint with all my skin tone paints. I like the flowers. Oh! And there's snakes! I frickin love snakes! There little danger noodles!!!! Noodles!!!!!!!!!! I saw this picture of a snake using itself as a blanket once. It was really cu-"

"Okay. We'll do the desert. That's all you had to say. You talk too much"

"Haha.. I-I guess I do."

"Let's get to work. Okay?"

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't played Oneshot you should because H O L Y


	3. Two Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Two Birds by Regina Spektor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I discovered how to add italics and stuff

"Hey Blue!" Red sat down next to Blue in their regular spot and started to eat her lunch.

 

"Hey."

 

They sat in silence for a while, then Red saw them. "Hey Blue, I saw Green and Yellow over there I'm gonna go say hi. Wanna come with?"

 

Blue glanced at Green and Yellow, who were talking a few meters away. "I need to finish my lunch. You go on ahead."

 

Red nodded and walked over to the two people. She turned her head back once to look at Blue, who was blatantly glaring at Yellow and Green, Red pretended she didn't notice. She really wanted to branch out and make friends. After she and Blue became friends she really only hung out with her him and his best friend Orange. She rarely hung out with Teal asides from walking home together. But Green and Yellow were always kind to her. They always got her pronouns right, (Blue never even cared let alone bothered) and they were both non-binary too!

 

She finally made her way to them. "Hey Yellow! Green! How are you guys doing today?"

 

They looked at her from their conversation and smiled, Yellow spoke up first, "Hi Red, finally managed to get away huh?" They all glanced over at Blue, who had gone back to eating.

 

"Oh! You mean Blue? Well he  _is_ my friend, so of course I hang out with him. But I'm trying to branch out."

 

Green shook their head, "I'd hardly call him your friend, more like possessor," They turned to Yellow, "Remember that one time in gym class, when he got mad at Red because he couldn't find-" They looked at Red for a moment.

 

"Her."

 

"Because he couldn't find her."

 

Red flushed a little as Yellow nodded, embarrassed that she hadn't realized how bad that sounded before, but she decided to defend her friend anyways. "Well um- I mean- It was- It was volleyball that day and um- he knows how I get during volleyball so he was worried! That's all."

 

They both shook their heads and Red sighed.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day as they were eating lunch with Blue (and Orange this time) Yellow called Red to come talk to them and Green.

 

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go see what they want. You wanna come with Blue?"

 

Blue rolled his eyes and looked at her coldly, "Look Red, I don't like those two, and I don't think you should hang out with them anymore."

 

Red was shocked 'He can't tell me what to do.' and she said just that "You can't- you aren't allowed to boss me around. You aren't my parent! You don't- You-"

 

"God! The reason I tell you what to do and what not to do is because look at you! You're a pathetic anxiety filled mess who talks to much! You'd be nothing without me."

 

'He's right, you are pretty pathetic.' Red started to sob, but stood her ground standing in front of Blue.

 

"Blue don't you think you're being-"

 

"This isn't your fight Orange."

 

Orange nodded and looked sympathetically at Red.

 

Red heard Yellow and Green calling for her. So she took all the strength she had, and did the strongest thing she had ever had to do. She ran.

 

She ran over to where Green and Yellow were, tears spilling out of her eyes like a waterfall.

 

"Red?! What Happened?!"

 

"Blue- He-" 'You're a pathetic anxiety filled mess' The words echoed in her head 'Talks to much'

 

 "Oh that son of a bitch. You stay here we'll get him." There was fire in Yellow's voice and Red watched them and Green walk over to Blue and Yell at him.

 

Orange managed to escape with all the commotion and ran over to Red.

 

Red's mind was racing. Yellow and Green didn't know her as well as Blue and Orange. Blue, Orange, and Teal were the only people who new how to deal with her during a panic attack. Which is why she was glad Orange was here, even if she could barely see him through her tears.

 

Once Orange had helped her calm down for the most part (She was still shaking and crying and her mind was still slightly racing, but she could pay attention,) he started profusely apologizing. Her and Orange had met eachother through Blue, but they were friends without him. For every apology that exited his mouth she responded with an, "I understand."

 

"I'm sorry!"

 

"I understand."

 

"I'm so so so sorry!!"

 

"I understand Orange."

 

He sighed. "I know but I should have told him to shut his fucking mouth."

 

She gasped and hit him lightly on the head. "Language!"

 

They laughed lightly, both trying to lighten the mood.

 

"You know Red, he acts the way he does, because he really does care about you."

 

"I know," Red looked up, "But I can't live with that anymore." She snapped her head and looked up at Orange, "We'll still be friends right?"

 

"Of course. And you still have Teal, and you have Yellow and Green now too! And of course you'll always have Pink and LB~." He nudged her with his elbow while saying the last part.

 

"Shut up!" She shoved him, not nearly hard enough to knock the far stronger boy off the bench, but he fell off intentionally and laughed.

 

Once he got back on the bench she asked him, "Are you still going to be friends with him, after what he did?"

 

He sighed, "Probably, like I said he's not that bad, he just never wanted anything bad to happen to you."

 

"But the things he said.." 'You're a pathetic anxiety filled mess who talks to much! You'd be nothing without me.' "Those aren't the things a good person says."

 

"Now I never said he was a good person. But you're right, those are some pretty unforgivable things. But, I bet he said them to try and get you to see his perspective, he wanted to protect you. Now I'm not defending him! He said horrible things to you. But-"

 

"I get it Orange. Jeez and Blue said I talk too much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw y'all Red is genderfluid


	4. I Was An Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song "I was an Island" By, Allison Weiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the most of this Red is having a panic attack! be wary of that.

Red hated Mondays. Not because of the regular reasons of the weekend being over, but because of gym.

He had gym everyday, but Mondays were the only gym days he didn't have with his friends. It used to be Red's favorite gym block, because it's the only one he had with Blue, but Blue wasn't talking to him anymore.

Orange said it was because Blud thought Red had sent his friends to go attack him, which was not the case at all. When Red had asked Yellow and Green what they thought, they said he should be glad that Blue wasn't speaking to him.

Blue was an emotionally abusive friend, so Red should be the one never talking to HIM again. Not vice-versa.

Anyways, back to gym class.

The teacher noticed him curled up in a corner and approached. "Why aren't you participating?!"

Tears started bubbling in his eyes as the teacher continued to yell at him about the importance of participation.

Red heard a boys voice cut through the teacher's speaking, "Move out of the way! I know how to deal with this."

"Deal with what?! She's just being lazy!"

The boy ignored him and picked Red up. Reds eyes were filled with tears so he couldn't make out the face of the person now holding him, but he immediately recognized his hair.

'Blue..'

Blue carried him out of the gym and placed him on a bench just outside of it. He proceeded to hug him close and hum in his ear until his breathing slowed to a normal pace and he stopped shaking.

He left without saying a word.

'I'm no good on my own anymore..'


End file.
